syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aztec Ruins
Aztec Ruins is the eighth mission in Syphon Filter 3. The mission is a flashback of Lian Xing's part in the Costa Rican operation in 1999 and occurs after she and Gabriel Logan split up in the mission Costa Rican Plantation. It concurrently occurs during Gabe's attempt to avenge Ellis. It also depicts how Lian met Dr. Elsa Weissinger. It takes place in the mission's namesake: in the Aztec temple ruins in Costa Rica. Plot Mission Briefing Costa Rican Rainforest: Aztec Ruins Lian Xing's Testimony from the Congressional Record: "Rhoemer's group had kidnapped an impressive list of world renowned scientists and medical technicians to work in his labs. Benton was very concerned that I get them out alive. The Agency needed their knowledge to help decipher whatever it was the plants were being used for." "I was also ordered to collect samples of the plant material they were synthesizing. Somewhere they were using computers to model the plant's chemistry. I had to collect the data disks and destroy the computers. At the time we had not yet heard of the phrase: 'Syphon Filter'" Walkthrough Go down the passageway to the left and kill the two guards, return to where you started off after that. Go through the other passageway and run towards the pit, (Lian automatically jumps) a cut-scene will follow but ignore it. Continue down until you get to a junction where you can go either left, right or straight: go left, (right and straight are blocked off). At the end of the left passageway, press Action to climb up to the small ledge, press it again to climb out of the pit. Shoot the two guards and run down the only passageway that isn't blocked off, you'll reach a checkpoint. Go straight from here, at the junction turn right and follow it until you receive a radio message. Turn left at the end and go right down the stairs, go down the right passageway and you'll see a short cut-scene followed by a checkpoint. Go back to the junction and go down the left corridor. Kill the guard in this area and climb up onto the boxes, then climb up through the hole in the roof. Walk off the ledge and turn left, follow the corridor and you'll reach another checkpoint. Head down this corridor and you'll come across a hallway lined with guards, shoot the grey barrels to cause explosions, this will eliminate the guards. On the first room on your left is a computer, use it to download the computer model of the virus. Shoot the computer afterwards, 6 more to go. Approach the scientist behind the crates too to free him. There is a hole in the wall on the right side of this corridor with a Flak Jacket, take it if you need it. Continue down the main corridor, go around the corner and you'll see a scientist in the middle of the hall, approach him to free him. On the far end of the right side of this corridor is the 2nd Computer so destroy it. Near the beginning of this corridor on the right side is a tunnel, go through it to reach another checkpoint. Make sure to turn to the left in this tunnel, you'll know if you reached the correct room if there is a box with an H-11 in it. Go down the passageway leading up and you'll get a radio message, use the exit of the passageway as cover and use the H11 to take out the guards with head shots and use the taser on the guards on the roof. After dispatching all of the guards, head to the temple-like building straight and right a little of where the passageway was. There are two scientists in cells here, you must find explosives to rescue them so note the location. There is also a tear gas launcher in the center cell. Continue past the cells for now and continue on, you'll watch a cut-scene where soldiers are planning to kill Elsa. Snipe the first soldier by hiding behind the crates, then run and shoot the second one quickly. More soldiers will rush in, kill them all. Run into the room where Elsa is to free her, the 3rd Computer is in here too. From where you entered this area, go through the hole in the right wall by climbing over the pillar and shooting the three guards here. Head through the corridor on the right wall, taking note of the two more cells with scientists in them on the right. On the second doorway on the right is a room with the 4th computer in it and a guard, shoot both. Back in the hallway, the first left hole in the wall leads to another outside passageway, go down here and around the corner to arrive in a room with two guards and the 5th and 6th computers, shoot all. Go down the hallway to the left of where you entered and into the first doorway on the right to find the Explosives. Go back into the corridor and on the far left doorway from where you entered is a room with Dr. Freid, free him. Go back and free the last 4 scientists from their cells, (I trust you know where they are if you took note like I said). After finishing that, head back to the room where you found the Explosives and I'll direct you from there. From the Explosive Room, head out and turn right and go into the doorway on the right. Head into the Passageway and on the left wall is a room with the 7th Computer and a guard, shoot both. In this room is the box with the Virus Sample, take it. At the end of the corridor is a Flak Jacket box so take it if you need it. Remember where the Dr. Freid was? Well, head into that room and climb down the hole in the floor. There is an Artifact on the pillar lying on the ground, take it to finish the mission. Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Edward Benton (voice) * Scientists (allies, hostages) ** Dr. Elsa Weissinger (ally, hostage) ** Dr. Freid (ally, hostage) * Gabriel Logan (cutscene and voice) * Ellis (mentioned) * Black Baton soldiers (enemies) ** Erich Rhoemer (leader, mentioned in the cutscenes) ** Manuel (mentioned by fellow soldier) * Vincent Hadden (cutscenes) * Thomas Markinson (indirectly mentioned in the cutscene) * Maggie Powers (cutscene) Trivia * This level contains 26 checkpoints, which is the highest amount in the Syphon Filter series. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions